Mass Effect: Salvation War 1-8
by EnduringFighter-File2
Summary: There's always time for you know what!


Chapter 8: "Getting Ready"

[Shepard sat up. Tali began massaging his back.]

-Shepard(happily): Morning.

-Tali(happily): Morning. How are you feeling?

-Shepard: I'm still in a lot of pain but you're making me feel much better.

-Tali: If you're still hurting the council can wait.

-Shepard: I'll be ok. I'm more hungry than hurt. Lets get some breakfast.

-Tali(jokingly): I can call Gardner. I'm sure he'll love to cook for you again.

-Shepard(worried): Um, I think I'll just have some oatmeal.

-Tali: And I guess I'll just have my paste.

[Shepard had to put his Alliance uniform back on, so after breakfast they went back to the Normandy. The whole crew we;comed them back and they went up the elevator to Shepards Cabin. Nostalgia hit Tali more than Shepard, because while he got dressed, she got in the mood.]

-Tali: Do you remember the last time we were in this cabin together?

[Shepard smiled at her.]

-Shepard: How could I forget.

[She grabbed his hand and they sat down on the bed.]

-Tali(seductively): You want to relive that night right now?

-Shepard: We need to go see the council.

[Tali pushed him down on the bed.]

-Tali: Who cares.

[Shepard took off Talis mask. He hadn't seen her face in weeks but she was as beautiful as ever. Their lips and tounges met. They kept their kiss going for minutes. They could feel the urge coming on that was greater than ever. Tali removed his shirt and pants. But before they could continue Traynor came in the room.]

-Traynor: Commander, the counc-(gets embarrased): oh!

[When she saw what was going on she covered her eyes and turned around. Completely embarrassed, Tali put her mask back on and handed Shepard his pants.]

-Traynor: I'm sorry you guys. I didn't think you'd-"be busy" right now. Um, should I come back later?

-Shepard(jokingly): I don't know. What do you think Tali, should Traynor come back later?

[Tali had her arms folded in disappointment.

-Tali(embarrassed): The mood is gone.

-Shepard(disappointed): Go ahead Traynor.

[Traynor kept her back turned to them.]

-Traynor: We would have contacted you over the intercom but it along with some other systems were damaged during the battle. As I was saying the council is ready to see you.

-Shepard: Thanks. Give us five minutes we'll be down there.

-Traynor: Your welcome, I'll just get out of your hair.

[She walked out of the cabin. Shepard and Tali looked at eachother in silence for a few seconds.]

-Shepard: Well I guess-

[Before he could finish, Tali pushed him down on the bed again and got on top of him.]

-Shepard(Excited): I thought you said the mood was gone.

Tali took off her visor and threw it on the floor.

-Tali: I lied. Now how much can we do in five minutes?

[Without another word they got down to business. Shepard took off his shirt and pants as Tali removed her helmet and unsealed and took off her suit. Shepard layed her down and got on top of her. They tried to work fast but didn't get very far in five minutes because Joker contacted them over the intercom in three.]

-Joker: Hey Commander the intercom's back online.

[Shepard rolled over and sighed.]

-Shepard(annoyed): Thank you Joker.

-Joker: Also I don't know if Traynor told you yet but the council's ready to see you.

-Shepard: Yes she told me.

-Joker: Is everything ok Commander, you sound pissed of.

-Shepard: No just wondering how things fall apart so quickly.

-Joker: Yeah I don't want to know what that means.

-Shepard(Angry): I'll be down in one damn minute!

-Joker: Shit ok.

[Shepard looked at Tali who was smiling.]

-Shepard: Why are you smiling?

-Tali: Like I told you before. It's fun watching you shout.

-Shepard: Lets try this again tonight.

-Tali: Oh we will.

[The rest of the team besides Liara and Garrus were waiting for them by the airlock.]

-James: Good to see you walking again Loco.

-Shepard: Thanks James.

-Tali: Where are Liara and Garrus?

-Edi: They left early this morning. They didn't say where they were going.

-Ashley: Sounds like they're trying to find some alone time.

-Shepard: I always thought they'd make a good couple.

-Joker: Ah Commander, it looks like the press is gathering outside the ship.

-Tali: And this time we don't have Grunt to clear the way.

-Edi: I took the liberty and ordered a shuttle to the presidium. We wont have to deal with the reporters for long.

-Javik: We should get going. You primitives can be very impatient.

-Shepard: Lets go guys. Compared to the reapers, a few reporters is nothing.

The door to the docking bay opened and reporters were all over it. They went beserk when they saw the team.

-Ashley(sarcastically): A few reporters is nothing. But how about an army of them.

-Shepard: Ok yeah. Everyone just push through and when it's clear make a run for the shuttle.

-Tali: Keelah. This isn't going to be good.


End file.
